When people desire to show support for a favorite sports team or a cause on a vehicle, they typically obtain vanity plates, bumper stickers, and window decals to mount onto their vehicle to display their pride. These traditional means, however, have several short-comings. Vanity plates, for example, require an additional fee to maintain the continued use for the specific alpha-numeric string. Even when the user is able to afford the extra fees, there is a chance that the alpha-numeric string is in use, as license plate sequences are unique. Bumper stickers are adhered or removably magnetized to the rear of a car. When adhered, bumper stickers are not easily removed and potentially damaging to the finish of the vehicle. When magnetized, bumper stickers can be easily removed without the aid of tools, and therefore easily repositioned and reoriented. Window decals can obstruct the view of the driver when placed on the rear window of a vehicle. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means to display support for a sports team or cause, while being cost effective, easily removable, and not obstructive to a driver's vision.
The present invention is a license plate end to be mounted behind and extends laterally from the license plate. The display panels of the present invention include a printed or aesthetic design depicting the sports team or a cause that the user wishes to support. Since the present invention is supplemental to a traditional license plate, there is a single purchase fee; therefore, the present invention will have a lower overall cost in comparison to a vanity license plate. The present invention will be less damaging to the finish of a vehicle since it does not mount with an adhesive; instead, it makes use of the mounting screws which secure the traditional license plate in place. The use of mounting screws makes the orientation of the license plate end fixed while securing the present invention to the vehicle. Because the present invention is placed where the license plate mounts, the present invention is out of view while driving allowing for maximum vision while driving.